


There is More Time than Life

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Small Drabble, derp, kinda cute, leokumi if you squint, like really squint, small story for class, written in 5 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Small and quick drabble written in 5 min for a class opener.Leo and Takumi talk about the future.





	There is More Time than Life

“Do you ever think about the future?” Takumi asked.

“I do, though I don’t think much about it…” Leo responded.

“Why not? Is the future not important to you?” Takumi asked, giving his counterpart a look of confusion.

“It is. I believe it’s important.” Leo responded.

Takumi furrowed his brow, “Then why not think of the future?”

“Well… Why do you think of the future?” Leo asked, cocking his head.

Takumi thought for a while before saying, “The future is what I shall become. I look forward to all I can accomplish in that time.”

Leo shrugged once again. “I don’t know what to say. I feel as though looking to the future is dangerous.”

“Why so? The future holds so very much for us.” Takumi smiled, “Just think, the future is our everything. Just think, once the war is over, what will become of us.”

“I don’t know what will happen. I frankly don’t wish to know either.” Leo responded, shaking his head.

“Why not? The future is limitless.” Takumi asked, clasping his hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“There is more time than life,” Leo responded.

“How so?” Takumi asked.

“Soon our bodies will die and so with it our legacy. No one will remember us and we will be only stars in the vastness of history.” Leo said, looking away from his friend, “Once we are gone, what’s left of us then? What will keep us here in this realm? There will always be more time. More time than there will ever be life.”

“I guess so…” Takumi said, looking down.

Leo gave a small smile, “It’s important to look to the future, I know that much. However, we must not delude ourselves into believing the future is all we have to offer.”

“Ya, your right.” Takumi smiled.

“Yes,” Leo nodded, “There is more time than life…”


End file.
